


Rain

by azure112



Series: BBS oneshots [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Evan plays a guitar, Hazy thoughts, Music, Other, Rain, Self-Reflection, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure112/pseuds/azure112
Summary: A light drizzle falls right at the crack of dawn, building up a calm and scenic atmosphere. Evan ponders, with a guitar at hand, the journey that led him here, and the waves and Rapids of time that washed him up to where he is today.
Relationships: None
Series: BBS oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062383
Kudos: 1





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This one is particularly short, but I have plans for something a little bit bigger for the near future

By the time the first people had begun to wake up, the sun hadn't even risen. The world was shrouded in darkness, and the skies were covered by a layer of grey clouds. A light drizzle was falling from the heavens above.

Evan let out a soft little sigh as he peered outside of his bedroom window, silently observing the rain as it glazed over the glass, gently falling downwards. There was something so mesmerising about it; like a gentle reminder of the gravity that affected him, that tiny raindrop, and everything in between. For once, time felt slow as it passed him by.

Under his arm now was a guitar, on which he strummed a gentle tune. His fingers moved from fret to fret based only on muscle memory, and the chords changed in a repetitive, yet harmonious pattern. There were no words to this song; not  _ yet _ , anyways. He simply played the instrument, and let the sound ring and echo in the room. The music was slow, yet soothing. His gaze continued to follow the raindrops as he played.

When was the last time he had been able to take a breather? He was certain that he couldn't remember. Contrary to popular belief, as well as the fame that he had gathered in the years that had passed, Evan enjoyed taking it slow. Work rarely got the better of him, and he believed in not taking life too seriously. It was the only way to enjoy the feeling of being alive. The only way to appreciate the breaths he took, laughs he laughed and smiles he’d see. He was content to let things  _ be _ , so that he too could be free.

But even then, things could get hectic, and he would get caught in the rapids that rushed by him. There was a feeling of desperation to stay afloat. And a feeling of emptiness tended to linger once the waves had passed.

Today, for the first time in a while, he had found himself in that situation. With a chance to finally take a break from the more tiring parts of his life, Evan found himself feeling lost. Today, for the first time in a while, he wasn’t Rynx, or Vanoss. Today, he was Evan. Evan Fong. A man with a dream, and simply one in many. He wasn’t an idol with greatness at his fingertips, or a figure looked up to by millions of nameless faces. No. Today, he was just a man, who was once a boy. He was an individual, a single human being, who was simply realising that the river of time had already passed him by.

Not much had changed between then and now. He was still that annoying little kid, who opted to play a game in a way that was not intended, and messed with his friends to earn a few laughs. Over time, he had grown deaf to the protests and the yelling, the arguments and the fights. But they had always been there, and still were today. For that, he could be glad. And things were okay.

So, with a gentle hand, he played a wordless ode to his friends, the people he loved more than he would ever admit. He played a ballad to the blooming of a friendship, as well as its wilting. He played a tune in memory of all the people that he had lost along the way.

Light finally began to break through the glass, and Evan knew that dawn was on it's way. Before long, he would be going back to his friends, back to his work, and back to his everyday life. 

But that was okay. He was taking it easy, and he was having his fun. And, truth be told, that was all he really needed.


End file.
